Chasing Shadows
by Halfbred
Summary: Syaoran's past and Clow Reed's collide as desperate search is launched for the Shadow Child. A look into Syaoran's past.


Chasing Shadows  
  
By  
  
Epona  
  
The longest prologue I've ever written or a pretty little stand alone? I haven't decided yet. It depends on if I get up the energy to write a fifty page story and study too. Anyway a little blast from Syaoran's past which I hope someone will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. (The thing practically wrote itself, a novelty in my disjointed attempt at a writing career.) Stay tuned for part two Blood of Blood. Part two of Shadow Clan. Apologies also that owing to reasons too numerous to bore you with I have had to use the incantations provided to us by a certain evil incarnate American company whose name must not be uttered even in print. (It begins with N and rhymes with Pelvana.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Clow Reed stifled a yawn, wishing he didn't have to do this. He felt so drained. This always took so much energy and lately he found his reserves were dwindling. Time travel was always tricky and future travelling was the worst. It meant combining the Time and Return cards with a lot of raw power and was exhausting at the best of times. But he knew this had to be done. Even with the place of the new master of the cards secured there was still another to be found.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably, waddling a little. He was never quite comfortable in these things. But in this century no one wore robes on the streets and it was essential that he not be noticed. There could be no question of anyone finding out who he was.  
  
The second person, the person in shadow. There were many who surrounded the second card master and who aided her in her quest. A blood relative and of course his own beloved guardians. However one person, the one who it seemed would have the most influence on her destiny - a destiny that was still unsure - was a mystery. This worried him. When a person was so clouded and hidden so too was their destiny and the destiny of the ones around them. In the months since he had begun his search for his successor this person had perplexed him the most. The only thing he had known for definite was that the person he was hunting for was a powerful magician. And that had led him here.  
  
If there was anyone you could rely on to meddle in magical affairs, which were really none of their business it was the members of the Clow Dynasty, his descendants. Clow Reed had no illusions about the purity of his bloodline. In fact sometimes he wished he had never had children at all. Some of his descendants were downright dangerous.  
  
And that of course was why he was here. Posing as a meagrely gifted wizard and old friend of Li Aroto, the patriarch of the family and his great, great (even the Clow had forgotten how many greats) grandson, who was by now twenty years his senior.  
  
Holding a hurriedly bought bag full of hurriedly bought trousers in one hand he rang the buzzer and the large ornate gates to the mansion swung open.  
  
He followed the long winding driveway to the door where he was met by an immaculately dressed butler who led him through the house, leaving two footman to fight over carrying his bag. Finally he was brought onto the lawn at the back of the house where he was met by Aroto. They bowed to each other and then the older man reached out and hugged him. "My old friend. I haven't seen you in so long. I almost thought you had left me for good. What do I owe this visit to?"  
  
"Well I thought it high time I came to see these young ones you're always boasting about." He replied. It wasn't exactly a lie. "There are many wizards pushing me to find apprentices for them and they all want to know if the Clow Dynasty is living up to its past standards."  
  
The man laughed. It was not the nicest of laughs. His - it was easier to think of him this way - grandson was proud and any insults made to the honour of the family were swiftly dealt with. Any suggestion that the children he had trained were in any way lackig would have to be disproved immediately. That was what he was counting on. This pride would give him what he was looking for. A chance to review all his living descendants and find the person he was looking for.  
  
"Your timing is excellent then." He said. "We were just about to begin training." He beckoned and Clow Reed followed him around the side of the house to another lawn.  
  
There were perhaps two dozen children on the lawn on which had been set out various training gear; mats, dummies, punching bags, wooden practise swords and a vault. The children were all dressed in loose training clothes as the clow realised was Aroto himself. He guessed the oldest child was about sixteen or seventeen while the youngest couldn't be more than three. They were all busily doing stretches.  
  
As Aroto began to call out instructions to the children Clow Reed examined them closely. In each of them he could see the steady glow of magical power. The size of the magical gifts varied from child to child but none seemed to have a great amount of power. Of course at that age it meant nothing. A magical gift could be clouded and hidden due to many factors; ignorance, inexperience or fear to name just a few. He could not at their ages be sure that one of them would not later in life develop into a great mage. But there was so little time between now and the time the cards were released.  
  
The children were breaking up into groups and beginning to train with the different pieces of equipment as Aroto marched around giving corrections and praise.  
  
Suddenly someone rushed out the door, leapt down the steps and towards the training ground. He tripped and fell then scrambled back up and hurried to join one of the groups but was apprehended almost immediately. "Syaoran!"  
  
The boy froze before slowly turning to face the old man. "Yes sir." He said resignedly.  
  
"You are late."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You know I do not stand lateness."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And you know the punishment."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"With Mei-lin sir."  
  
The old man's stern expression softened. "With Mei-lin. Excellent, excellent. Glad to see you two are getting on well. Come here boy. There is someone I want you to meet."  
  
Aroto strode over to Clow Reed. "My great nephew." He explained. "Mei-lin is his betrothed. She is a Li on one side and directly descended from very old family. Sadly short on magical lineage but a very good family. Come and greet our guest Syaoran.  
  
Betrothed to someone with no magical lineage. In the eyes of his descendants at least it was considered the ultimate dishonour. It meant that your children might not possess any magic at all and those without magic or the father or brother or sister of someone who was without magic could be banished from the Clow Dynasty because their blood was considered tainted. Clow wondered what it was that the boy had done to receive such a dishonour so early in life. He only looked about seven.  
  
Intrigued he studied the boy more closely. The first thing he noticed about him was the tiny glow of magic. There was barely a spark there. The second thing he noticed were the boy's eyes. They were amber, like a wild animal's and had a directness, which was unsettling. The little boy reached where the two men were standing and bowed. However despite this courtesy he glared at Clow Reed warily, distrust and dislike in his eyes.  
  
Clow Reed smiled at him. It was a cheerful, friendly and welcoming smile. He had perfected it over years of living with Yue and Kerobarros. A smile which calmed Kero even when he had an infected splinter in his paw and stopped even Yue's wildest tantrums. It was a smile designed to reassure, calm, welcome and cheer backed by just a hint of suggestion and a touch of magic. One which could warm the hardest heart. The boy continued to glare at him.  
  
The Clow laughed internally. The smile which had halted deadly foes had failed on this little boy. He could he knew use real magic to make the boy like him but with so many other magically gifted people around there was no guarantee that one of them wouldn't notice and start asking awkward questions. Besides he was a believer in free will.  
  
With a wave of his hand Aroto dismissed Syaoran who set off doing laps of the training pitch and returned to giving instructions to the others. Clow Reed walked among them, examining the children as they worked. It was difficult to pick just one out of the group. No one seemed to shine out as extraordinary either magically or physically. In fact they all seemed excellent at what they were doing. At length his gaze drifted back to Syaoran. He was still curious as to what had brought about the boy's immenent banishment.  
  
By now he had finished his laps and had joined one of the groups, practising blocks and punches with other children his age. Immediately Clow saw the boy was struggling. He was slower than the others and less co- ordianted. He made more mistakes and no matter how hard he tried he could not seem to land a blow on his opponent.  
  
"Sad, isn't it." His grandson had noticed his interest in the boy and come over to join him. "You would hardly believe he had any of Clow Reed's blood in him at all. And his mother, my niece had such high hopes. But the boy has proved a hopeless case in every field. She understands that now. We must make the best match possible for him. Hopefully he will be happy with the girl and his descendants will become productive members of society. It's all we can wish for.  
  
"But," He brightened. "You mustn't think that all the family have such flaws. I want you to come meet our hope for the future. The one to restore this dynasty to its full power." He beckoned conspiratorially. "The cards are waking. We've been aware of it for some time. Within a few years they will free themselves again and when they do it will be him who captures them once more."  
  
Clow Reed gave a jolt. So they knew. He had thought they wouldn't sense it until the cards were free. But they had and they had chosen the cardcaptor already. They knew who it was to be. It meant he no longer had to search.  
  
"Kai!" Aroto called. "Come here."  
  
"Yes, grandfather." The boy trotted over obediently and bowed.  
  
"I want you to meet an old friend of mine. I have been telling him great things about you."  
  
Clow Reed looked down into the face of the person in shadow. The boy was blue eyed, dark haired and about nine or ten. Clow used the smile on him and the boy smiled back, instant liking in his eyes, but it was a sly smile, very like his grandfather's. He would have to be tested. Prophesies and visions on this boy were sketchy and he need to know what sort of person he was and what he could do so that the influence he had on the new card master could be determined.  
  
"Has he been tested?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. Do you think something as important as that would be neglected?"  
  
"Well, boy. You'd better show us what you can do."  
  
He spent the rest of the day watching Kai in action. There was no doubt the boy was good. For a boy of his age he showed exceptional ability at all the disciplines; running, acrobatics, fighting both unarmed and with weapons, he did it all with ease. His magical strength seemed greater than most of the others present also but as the Clow had said that meant nothing as the gifts were not yet fully developed and who knew how much or how little the boy and the others would grow in strength given time.  
  
However though he saw demonstrations of his physical prowess throughout the day Clow Reed had little chance to study what he considered most important, the boy's character. It seemed impossible for him to find time alone with Kai under the watchful eye of his grandfather. First he was too busy training after which came dinner where the boy was seated at the opposite edge of the large dining room. He hoped to get a chance after dinner but immediately after the meal Aroto swept him up and brought him to the library for a drink with his various sons, nephews and cousins.  
  
They were the first to arrive in the library and Aroto was just in the process of pouring them both a drink when there came a knock on the door. A butler stepped respectfully in. "Excuse me sir but there is a telephone call for you."  
  
"Very good Wei. Could you finish pouring my friend a drink?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
He busied himself pouring out the drinks leaving the rest on the tray. Clow Reed examined the man. He noticed that the butler had an intelligent gleam in his eye and that though he was dressed in servant's clothes his movements were the precise ones of a person who has been training his body for a long time. If this man was just a servant Clow Reed would eat his staff.  
  
"And what do you think of Master Kai?" asked Clow Reed.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Surely you know that he is the chosen one."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Do you think he is a suitable candidate?"  
  
"He was chosen sir and he is similar in many ways to his grandfather." Had there been a slight twinge in the man's voice?  
  
"Yes," said Clow Reed, "He's certainly very similar to his grandfather." And it was that which worried him. No matter which way you looked at it, Aroto was still a man who above all things valued power. He feared, that if care were not taken his grandson would grow up the same way.  
  
"But you are satisfied with the choice?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know sir. I'm sure he will be a fine clan-leader some and his abilities amply qualify to be a cardcaptor but there are other candidates."  
  
Clow Reed looked at him curiously but at that moment his grandson returned accompanied by six other men of the family. They talked for hours on subjects magical and non-magical alike. Though the Clow did his best to steer the conversation back to the cards and Kai his attempts were unsuccessful and he finally resigned himself to wait. Perhaps something could be done during the night.  
  
When the group finally broke up it was Wei who led him to his room. "I hear sir," he said politely "That you are in search of apprentices. Are you looking for yourself?"  
  
Clow Reed considered the safest answer to this question. "No." he said finally. "I represent a group of far more powerful wizards who are in search of someone worthy to teach their secrets to."  
  
"May I enquire who, sir?"  
  
Again the Clow thought about it. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." He informed him. "My employers have asked their names be kept secret until I find suitable apprentices which please them. They do not want to be swamped with applications."  
  
"Very good sir. It is just I noticed your interest in young Master Kai and I wondered. The boy has already been chosen as the cardcaptor and will probably be the clan-leader after Lady Yelan is gone. Would it not be more prudent to invest such knowledge in another candidate? Especially since the boy may be called away by his other interests before he has the chance to learn the breadth of this knowledge."  
  
"I do see your point." Said the Clow. "But I'm afraid my employers will want power in their apprentice and that they would be more interested in taking the few years they could have with the boy then teaching it to another not so gifted person." And he thought silently, I don't have the time to be inspecting any child but the one whose destiny is intertwined with the cards.  
  
"Very good sir." Said Wei respectfully, stopping at a door. This is the only room in the house which could be prepared on such short notice. It is I'm afraid quite far from the main body of the house."  
  
Clow Reed, who had noticed several immaculately turned out, empty rooms on the way said nothing. Being alone suited his purposes.  
  
"Good night, sir." Said Wei respectfully. "Sleep well."  
  
The Clow entered his room. He was weary from long conversation and from the deep magics he had used today. He wished only for bed. It was not imperative that he should speak to Kai tonight in truth. He had found the boy much earlier than expected. He still at almost two days in which to study him. He climbed into bed, exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
  
  
He was awakened by a steady thud, thud, thud in his ears. He rolled over and sat up, looking for the danger. The steady thud continued. He glanced at the clock and then the window. It was four in the morning and dawn had not even begun to creep up over the horizon. He shook the mists of sleep from his head, focusing suddenly. The thud was coming from outside his window.  
  
Placing his glasses on his nose he crossed to the window and gazed out. In the half-light he could see the figure of a boy kicking a football against the wall. It was Kai. Though his back was turned Clow Reed recognised his dark hair. But more then that he recognised Kai by the skill, speed, and precision with which he kicked the ball. None other in the group he had studied today had matched the boy's physical skill. The force with which he was pounding the ball into the wall was impressive but it seemed to portray that the boy was angry.  
  
Clow Reed yawned loudly. The boy leapt in fright, catching the ball as he spun around to see who was there. The Clow froze, the eyes that met his were amber-brown not blue. For a moment Syaoran stared up at him. He wore an almost feral expression. One of fear, mistrust and anger. Then he fled into the night.  
  
He turned from the window, feeling a fool. He must be groggy to not have recognised his mistake. He had studied Kai's life force all day for clues and the difference in magic was huge also. Yet he had failed to recognise that Kai was not the boy. He really must be more tired then he had thought.  
  
He got back into the bed. As he did so he wondered over Syaoran's performance. The boy was by far the least able of the group of young trainees. Yet tonight in so simple an exercise as kicking a ball he had displayed an amazing physical prowess. In his time Clow Reed had seen many strange and frightening things and very little startled him now. But though he did not like to admit it to himself the boy's eyes had disturbed him. He dozed off again, still puzzling over the mystery of the boy.  
  
  
  
Next morning he was just preparing to go down to breakfast when there was a knock on his door. He opened to find Kai outside. The boy bowed to him politely. "My grandfather asked me to escort you down to breakfast. He said that you might want to ask me a few questions first though."  
  
Clow Reed nodded. "Why don't you come into my room and we'll have a talk?"  
  
The boy stepped inside and stood to attention. The Clow invited him to sit down on the bed. He did so.  
  
"So you are to be the new cardcaptor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you will be the cardcaptor to capture the Clow Cards. That is a big responsibility."  
  
"Yes. But I want to do it."  
  
"I am sure you do. What do you hope to get out of it?"  
  
"Well, it will honour the Li family and the Clow Dynasty and grandfather says that whoever is the new master of the cards will be very powerful. Almost as powerful as Clow Reed. I'd like that power." Was it what he said or the way he said it? It was he supposed a perfectly innocent thing for a boy of his age but something, a glimmer in his eye maybe, made Clow Reed feel uneasy.  
  
"You like power?"  
  
"Yeah, you can do a lot of cool things when you have power."  
  
"And what if someone else was trying to capture the cards too?"  
  
"Well, I'd stop them. I'd have to punish them too because that would be stealing. The cards, they belong to me and no other."  
  
Clow Reed sighed. It was the same greedy, arrogant attitude his grandfather took. Though whether it was his own invention or he was just parroting off his grandfather it was hard to tell. "Alright, let's go down to breakfast."  
  
He followed the boy down to breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Will you be training all day again today?" He asked Aroto over breakfast.  
  
The other man shook his head. "I only over see training like that one day a week. But I will be teaching them. If you would like to go out and see the sights of Hong Kong - "  
  
"There will be magical training?"  
  
"Among other things. I will have to do one hour of physical training with them. I know you are interested in seeing Kai perform in other areas."  
  
"No. An hour of physical training is fine. Though I do have a suggestion."  
  
Clow Reed sat through half an hour of stretches and simple exercises before they were ready. It was a simple game and one he knew Aroto would be eager to play. Kai, Aroto's champion would battle whichever champion Clow Reed selected.  
  
"Chose your champion." Said the other man, once the formalities had been concluded  
  
Clow Reed looked around, pretending to consider. There really wasn't any choice to be made. He had already determined Kai's physical prowess. What he wanted to see now was his treatment of those weaker then him and that meant he needed someone whom could be beaten easily.  
  
"I'm sure Syaoran would honour me by being my champion." He said. It seemed unfair to the boy but in the greater scheme of things it was necessary. Last night's display aside the boy was the weakest fighter and therefore he was best used to judge Kai's compassion.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you sure? Well if you're positive." Syaoran himself was scowling unhappily and glaring up at him mistrustfully. However he could not refuse. He took his place in the ring.  
  
One of the older children stepped in as referee. "Champions ready. Fight."  
  
There was cheering from the other children mostly in favour of Kai. Though someone did shout. "Run Syaoran."  
  
The boys squared off to each other. For a few moments they circled each other. Then Kai threw a punch at him. Syaoran lifted an arm to block but too slow. The punch hit him hard in the chest. He reeled backwards before regaining his footing and turned to meet Kai's second blow. It was followed by a third and a forth. He tried a punch of his own but Kai blocked it without thought. Then with a swift swipe he kicked the legs out from under him. The boy dragged him to his feet and then threw him back on the floor. He kicked the boy as he lay on the floor. For a moment Clow Reed thought it was all over. But instead he saw Syaoran get unsteadily back on to his feet. Kai grabbed him by his shirt and continued his assault of punching and kicking. Finally he threw him back on the floor where Syaoran sat looking slightly dazed. There was blood running from a gash in his head and more could be seen soaking through his shirt. He stood up again wearily, staggering a little.  
  
"Wait! Time out. Give the boy a break." He yelled when he saw Syaoran was preparing to take more punishment. "Surely you can't expect him to take this?"  
  
"He is your champion. When you chose him did you not intend to let him fight to the end? No Li has ever backed away from a fight. We will finish it properly."  
  
Clow Reed looked down at Syaoran to see if he objected but he just nodded. "At least give the boy a chance to rest before we continue."  
  
"Very well." The crowd of onlookers were ordered to get back to training while Syaoran rested. The boy limped over to a bench and sat down, waiting.  
  
"Here." Clow Reed handed him a glass of water. The boy shook his head, his dislike still evident in his golden brown eyes.  
  
The Clow sighed. Things were going wrong so fast. When he had arranged the match he had only hoped to test Kai's compassion for his opponent. He had never anticipated he would have none. The boy seemed to positively enjoy beating his cousin. He could of got a submission a long time ago but instead he was doing his best to inflict as much pain as possible. He hadn't anticipated Syaoran's stubbornness either.  
  
Though in an odd way he admired it, the courage to face great odds without flinching and the determination to see your convictions through, that was what a true cardcaptor needed. In an odd way he wished he could see Syaoran beat Kai. In an odd way he wished that it was - No he couldn't think like that. Kai was the chosen one. It was him whose destiny would be intertwined with the cards and card master. It was him who he had to worry about and help. Still -  
  
"I haven't poisoned it boy. You need a drink." He held out the water insistently. "Come on." Reluctantly he took it.  
  
"Are you prepared?" he asked. Syaoran wiped the blood away from his split lip and nodded. "Remember if you focus your energies and concentrate you will be able to beat him. Don't be afraid." The boy looked up at him. He was wearing a curious frown. "Go then." Said the Clow.  
  
The boys entered the ring again. The cheering for Kai was louder this time. The two boys faced each other and almost immediately Kai attacked. There were two blows, one to the head and one to the chest. Syaoran leapt backwards into a corner. For a moment there was a lull in the noise and something seemed to change, something which centred around Syaoran. He's doing it, Clow Reed thought, he's focusing his energies. Syaoran's head snapped up.  
  
The flying kick was spectacularly bad. The position was wrong and the boy's legs bent oddly. It looked in fact more like a bunny hop then a kick. But somehow, despite how appalling it was it seemed to reach Kai's head before it bounced off. Syaoran fell sprawled on the floor but scrambled back up, waiting. There was a hush as the crowd watched amazed. But no one was as amazed as Kai. He felt the blood trickling down his nose with a hand. For a moment he stared at the sticky red liquid on his hand. Then he looked at Syaoran. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled. Clow Reed felt the anger and hate in those words so hard that he felt he been hit himself. It stunned him so much that he was powerless to do anything during the next few minutes.  
  
Kai sprang forward. With one vicious blow he floored Syaoran. He kicked him several times in the head and chest as the boy lay there. Then he grabbed one hand. Stepping on the upper arm as he did so. He began to twist the lower arm into a dangerous angle. "Submit to me!" He shouted.  
  
Syaoran yelled from the pain but shook his head. Still Kai twisted the arm. Clow Reed, still paralysed by Kai's hatred could see that in a few moments the arm would snap. Still Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" A woman's voice yelled. Someone burst through the crowds. A statuesque woman in her late thirties. She dealt Kai one precise blow which because he wasn't expecting it sent him sprawling across the arena floor.  
  
"Are you all right Syaoran?" The woman bent down, examining the boy. Blood had soaked his clothes and bruises were already rising on his skin. His arm looked sprained but he nodded.  
  
"Stay still, honey. We'll need to check if anything is broken. And you!" She whirled around on Aroto. "How could you, uncle? How could you let things like this go on? You know the difference between those two boys. How could you let them fight unchecked?"  
  
"It was training."  
  
"Training? You call that training? Do you train them in torture now also? Because that is what it seemed like Kai was doing. Let's get this straight Uncle Aroto, you may be head of the council of elders but I am still head of this clan, male and female. You do not control me and you certainly do not control my son. If I hear of or see anything like this again we'll see how you do in the arena against me." She helped Syaoran to his feet and led him away glaring back at her uncle.  
  
"Well I think that's enough for today." He said. "Go get changed, quick. My niece Yelan." he explained. "A great fighter and strong magical gift but she has a quite volatile temper especially when it comes to her son. I'm afraid she is ashamed her substantial gifts didn't rub off on him."  
  
Clow Reed wasn't listening. His attention was focused on Kai. The boy was radiating waves of hatred and rage. He was muttering something to himself.  
  
Suddenly he raised his voice. "He wouldn't submit to me grandfather."  
  
"No Kai."  
  
"But I'm the champion. I'm the cardcaptor. Why won't he submit? Everyone else has. I beat him but he wouldn't submit. I did right, didn't I Grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, you did the right thing."  
  
"He drew my blood."  
  
"It was a lucky blow. You'll never let him do that again."  
  
"No. I won't. I'll win. I always win. I'm better than Syaoran. I'm the champion, I'm the cardcaptor, I'm the master of the Clow Cards."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I should have hurt him more. I should have made him submit. If he won't submit, I'll kill him."  
  
Clow Reed felt his blood run cold in his veins. This was the boy who was so linked with his successor. This boy so filled with hatred and greed and lust for power. Who was being so encouraged by his grandfather. Clow Reed cursed his blood, the blood which ran through these two. What would happen when his successor, whose destiny was so fragile as it was came into contact with these two? And to Kero and Yue who would be tied to her? He felt a pang of pity for them all; her brother, her friend who was entirely human, Yue's human form, the teacher, even the boy who would carry a piece of him inside. What would happen when they came into contact with these monsters? What would happen to the destiny, the hope for the future he had worked so hard to create?  
  
"If you'll excuse me." He mumbled and fled. No one took much notice.  
  
He found the garden seat secluded by some willows. He sat down feeling exhaustion creep into his bones. He buried his head in his hands. The future he had thought was so secure was unreeling and all because of this boy. If he was so willing, as Clow Reed knew without a shadow of a doubt he was, to kill his cousin if he would not submit to him, what would he do to a girl who challenged his right to the cards? Especially when his arrogance led him to believe that he was already the Card Master. "Oh you fool." He said to himself. "You poor old fool. Did you really think everything was going to turn out all right?"  
  
But all hope wasn't lost, was it? There was always free will and always a chance that the boy could change or that another could stop them. Destiny was a flexible thing and there was no guarantee that he had read it properly.  
  
He sighed. It was a pity Syaoran's gifts were so meagre. The boy had courage. If he had been more magically or physically blessed perhaps something could have been made of him. He stood up and wandered down the path among the willow trees. It was soothing not to have to think about this mess even for a little while.  
  
He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he barely noticed when he wandered out into a secluded patch of green. There were two young people occupied there. But as soon as he entered the glade one of the figures froze and then sprinted away. He noticed he was limping slightly.  
  
"Hey, get back here you big coward!" The other person yelled. Clow Reed looked up. The yeller was a young girl wearing unknown robes. Her long hair was twisted around her head in complicated loops. There was no spark of magic in her. This girl was not a Li.  
  
She wheeled around. "What do you want? Don't you know this is our private training ground?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm a visitor. I didn't know. Was that Syaoran?"  
  
"Of course it was. Who else would I be training with? You don't know that either, do you? Do you even know who I am?" He shook his head. "I'm Mei-lin of course."  
  
"Oh." Sayaoran's betrothed. The girl without magic.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" She threw him a cushion, which he accepted gratefully and sat down on the cool grass.  
  
"Did Syaoran tell you he had been in a fight?"  
  
"No. Yes. I knew anyway. Syaoran didn't tell me. Sayaoran doesn't tell anyone anything much. His mother told me though. He really shouldn't let Kai beat him like that."  
  
"You think Syaoran let him win?"  
  
She looked at him as if he was stupid. "Of course. Syaoran's a way better fighter then Kai. He always has been. He's one of the best fighters in the Li family. Not that I can't beat him. I can. I can beat him every time, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Clow Reed smiled. "But you're saying Syaoran is that good a fighter?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We've been training together for years. He taught himself mostly. He doesn't like learning from his uncle. Beats me why he does let him win all the time. It's not like he submits or anything. He just lets Kai go on hitting him 'til he gets bored. If I was allowed to fight Kai I'd have him down so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. But he won't let me fight him because I'm a girl and I don't have any magic."  
  
Clow Reed was thinking. Making an amateur looked skilled wasn't a problem. You could do that easily enough. It just took practice and the right combination of moves. But looking bad when you were good that was a different story. A mediocre fighter couldn't hide the skills they had learned from someone else trained to fight. There was always something; a stance they fell into or the precision of a move that gave it away. To look bad, convincingly bad, the kind of bad that would fool the masters you had to be very, very good. You had to be aware of every bone and muscle in your body. You had to know what exactly they would and would not do for you. If not you would be spotted easily. He thought back to Syaoran's flying kick. He had focused his energies yet the move had been one of the worst executed he had ever seen. At the time it had not crossed his mind that it might not be a genuine dud. But thinking back it had achieved what it set out to do. It had injured Kai.  
  
But why hide it? In this family being a good fighter meant respect and it was quite obvious that the boy needed a little respect. Was there something going on that he had yet to see?  
  
"Does he hide his abilities from many people?"  
  
"Well -" She paused and looked at him suspiciously. "Hey! You're not that guy he was talking about are you? The guy who he doesn't like? Who made him fight? Cause if you are I 'oughta - " Her fury subsided. "No actually you're not. He said that guy had long black hair."  
  
Clow Reed froze. There was no way the boy could have seen through his illusion. It was impossible to see through it. But in this disguise his hair was short and muddy brown.  
  
"Do you know where Syaoran lives?"  
  
The girl stared at him like he was crazy for a few moments. Then she yelled. "Of course I do. Do you think I'm stupid? Just 'cause I don't have magic."  
  
"Sorry. I just meant could you show me where he lives?"  
  
"No. I'm busy. I've got to train you know. But I'll tell you where it is. Follow that path go left and then go right. His house is straight ahead."  
  
"You mean he doesn't live in the main house."  
  
"Of course not. His mom is practically head of the Li clan after all. She would be if his grandfather and the elders weren't so set against girls. I can't believe they wouldn't let me fight Kai." She was off again, grumbling.  
  
"Okay." Said Clow Reed hurriedly. "Well I better not keep you from your training. Bye." He hurried away before she could stop him. He followed her directions through the wood until he came to a small house on the other side of the Li lands.  
  
He knocked on the door. It was opened by a little girl a year or two older than Syaoran.  
  
"Mama!" she yelled before he could say a word and vanished.  
  
Li Yelan came to the door, arms crossed. "Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you about your son." He asked.  
  
She didn't move from the doorway. "About what? Other suitable ways to get him killed?"  
  
He blinked at her. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you did to him." She said. "I know exactly what you did. You put my son up against that maniac Kai and don't think I believe you didn't know what you were doing. You studied those two all day yesterday and you know what they're capable of and not capable of. Just because my son is not as gifted as some members of the family doesn't mean -"  
  
"But I believe your son may be as gifted as some members of the family if not more so."  
  
"Oh, do you? If you are toying with Syaoran I swear I will kill you. That boy has enough difficulties without burnt out, middle-aged wizards trying to tease him. His abilities may not be great but that does not give you the right to mock him."  
  
"I assure you I would do no such thing."  
  
"Yet the fact remains he could have been killed today because you chose him to go against his cousin."  
  
"His arm might have been broken. He was in no real danger."  
  
"And afterwards? If Syaoran still refused to submit? Would you have let Kai go on to his leg, his back, his head? That was not a petty squabble. Kai would have done all he could to make Syaoran submit and I'm sure you know it."  
  
"I swear that - "  
  
"You're assurances mean nothing to me. Your actions spoke far louder. Now, good day to you. I trust that you will not trouble me again or come anywhere near my son." She went to close the door.  
  
"Li Yelan. Look at me." Clow Reed ordered in his best wizard's voice. Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "Yes."  
  
"I am sorry about this." he said. Then he caught her gaze with his own. She stared at him and then her expression went limp. "Your will is my will. For now I am your master and you will not question me. Do you understand? She nodded woodenly.  
  
"Good. Now allow me into you house." She opened the door immediately and let him pass inside. The girl who had opened the door and three others were in the living room. When they saw their mother's blank face and wooden gait they all jumped up. The oldest girl who looked about fourteen seemed to guess the truth. "What have you done to her? Release her now." She picked up a throwing knife, which lay on the table.  
  
Clow Reed shrugged. Now that he was in this state it took no effort to use the stare again. He gazed into her eyes. "Your will is my will. For now I am your master and you will not question me." He turned his gaze on the other girls, repeating the words. One by one their expressions went blank.  
  
"Now you will sit quietly and wait while I talk to your mother." He turned to Yelan. "Because you see," He said, talking to himself more than her. "I think that your son has the makings of a hero. He had courage and determination and though he hides it well I think he may have great physical and magical skill.  
  
"I did not realise it until a few moments ago myself. He has been hiding it or at least some of it. Sometimes I think he doesn't know he has it at all. He saw straight through the illusion card and didn't even realise that he did. It was natural to him. Yet some of it he must be holding back of his own volition. His physical gifts surely, as he has demonstrated. But why his magical gifts?"  
  
"He is afraid to show his gifts." Said Yelan woodenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is afraid of my uncle and what he will do to him."  
  
"But there are many good fighters and magicians in the Li family."  
  
"Syaoran believes both consciously and subconsciously that he is in danger from him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My son has always been a bit slow."  
  
Clow Reed shook his head. No, that was wrong. He had seen intelligence in Syaoran's eyes. There was nothing wrong with him mentally. Perhaps that too was a charade to hide his abilities.  
  
A thought occurred to him. "Is there perhaps any pet you own that Syaoran is particularly fond of?"  
  
Ten minutes later her left the little house holding a struggling black and white cat. It was a rather extreme measure but it was the only way he could think of to force magic out of a boy who had kept it suppressed for so long.  
  
He found a suitable spot in the little woods and placed a ring around the cat so it couldn't escape. Then he began to set up his plan. If the boy was truly good hearted as he hoped he was it would force even him to use whatever magic he had stored up inside of him. If not then the cat would come to no harm and it was only one afternoon wasted and one substantial hope dashed.  
  
When all was ready he went in search of Syaoran. The boy was close, sitting alone on the bench where Clow Reed had sat after Kai's outburst. He scowled at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"To play another game."  
  
He looked away. "Find someone else."  
  
"Oh no. I couldn't do that. There mightn't be time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that by the time I find someone else to play it might be too late for poor Moxie."  
  
Syaoran leapt up and seized him desperately. He was half Clow Reed's size and his grip on his shirt was feeble. Even now he's remembering to fake it, he thought. Yet the boy's gaze was ferocious. "What have you done with her?"  
  
"Why she is in a clearing. She's safe for the moment but the flames are getting higher."  
  
"Release her!"  
  
"I can't. Only you can do that. You'd better hurry." The boy stared at him for one long moment and then sprinted off into the trees. Making sure he could not be seen, Clow Reed followed.  
  
The cat lay sat in he clearing, trapped in a ring of fire. The ring was coming closer and the flames hotter with every second. Syaoran was running around the edge desperately beating at the flames but couldn't get close enough.  
  
He had made sure there were a few ways of putting out the fire because you never could tell what way untamed magic would release itself as first. Up above the flames was a tub full of water which he had made sure would douse the flames fully. However there was no way of reaching the tub or tipping it in any way then to use magic. He had also left a small elemental spirit in the clearing. If he could see it and command it the spirit would carry the cat to safety.  
  
But the boy ignored these and all his other options, though at one point he swore he saw him glance at where the spirit floated. Instead he jumped around the fire, trying to get close enough to Moxie to grab her. Clow Reed was suddenly glad that he had put up the barrier between the boy and the fire that stopped him jumping into it.  
  
He tried to clamber up one of the trees but all the branches were too high for him to drop down from. All the while the fires crept closer to Moxie, roaring higher and higher. Syaoran was looking desperate now. He started to dig up mud and throw it on the fire but it had no effect.  
  
"Come on!" Clow Reed whispered. He didn't want to have to extinguish the fire and if it got too close to the cat that was exactly what he would have to do. He wouldn't let the animal get hurt. But now the flames had reached higher. They were burning through a heavy branch above. The flame was licking Moxie's coat. Suddenly the branch was burnt through and the flaming wood fell, right towards the cat.  
  
"Moxie no!" Syaoran yelled and leapt. At the same moment the flames went out. Without a whisper they vanished. Syaoran grabbed the surprised cat and rolled clear of the branch. He lay panting and exhausted.  
  
"Sacred suns! You're as strong as she is!" Clow Reed couldn't help it. He was so shocked by what he had seen. Only someone with a very strong magical gift could put out a fire like that by sheer will alone. Only a great magician could do it untrained. He knew of only two others who could have done it and he was one.  
  
Despite his great knowledge and experience Clow Reed was no more experienced at picking out great sorcerers than anyone else. Besides himself he had only known one who had the strength to master the cards and her power had shone out like a beacon from the first time he saw her. But then he reflected, she was so open and innocent in everything she did. Her emotions always played clearly over her face. Maybe it would be impossible for her to hide anything, even unintentionally. Syaoran was different. He seemed a quiet, secretive boy. One who had been hiding things all his life. Mei-lin's words came back to him unbidden. "Syaoran doesn't tell anyone anything much." Was it possible that the two contrasting personalities affected their magic in different ways? If the boy was so intent on hiding from everyone he knew it was quite possible he had learned to hide his magic too.  
  
He stood in the hall. Syaoran had fled as soon as he had freed the cat and Clow Reed had been too distracted to stop him. On a mosaic in the hall were the sun and the moon, which represented Kero Barros and Yue. Talking to them, even representations of them helped, though he knew though he would have liked to this was a subject he could never discuss with them.  
  
"Why is it so hard?" He asked. "I found her. Things should have been simple after that but instead they've got worse. Every inch of my being tells me Syaoran is the one destined to be at her side. Yet Kai was the one chosen. Kai is in her destiny. He is the shadow child."  
  
The shadow child, that's what it all came down to. The one who would influence the destiny of the cards and their mistress more than any other. Syaoran kept secrets, he was quiet and untrusting and mysterious. He kept himself hidden. The boy was a shadow. How was it he was so unconnected to it all?  
  
"You are failing to see what's under your nose." Yue's symbol seemed to be laughing at him.  
  
"Trust in your instincts." Kero agreed.  
  
Clow Reed stared at the symbols then gave an excited cry. "Of course. How could I be so stupid?"  
  
Just then he heard a door opening. He recognised Wei coming through. Just the person he was looking for. "Wei, what was it that chose Kai as cardcaptor, the sword?"  
  
Wei looked surprised. "No sir, the sword will not be released until the cards are freed. Master Kai was chosen by the council of elders."  
  
The council of elders, they were a powerful group of magicians and had much power and wisdom. They had never in history been wrong so far but when no one had seen Syaoran's abilities and with Aroto as head it could not be completely unbiased.  
  
"Where is Master Aroto now?"  
  
"In the third room from the left. Teaching magical history."  
  
"Wonderful, thank you." He hurried to the room.  
  
He found he was just in time. "Orchid tell us about Yue."  
  
"Um."  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Syaoran, who is Yue?"  
  
Syaoran stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know." He said finally.  
  
"Don't know? You don't know? But surely you take pride in being a member of the dynasty do you not? Are you not ashamed that you don't know?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I think that you'd better..."  
  
"No! No more! I've had enough." The boy fled out into the corridor. This time Clow Reed chased after him.  
  
"Syaoran wait!"  
  
"Leave me alone! I've had enough from you." He sprinted away but his safety mechanism stepped in and he tripped up. Clow Reed overtook him and stood in his way.  
  
"Tell me who Yue is?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Tell me or I'll do far worse things than set fire to your cat, understand?"  
  
Syaoran looked up into his eyes and saw no mercy, there. Finally he said heavily. "Yue. Clow Reed's second guardian, gains his strength from the moon, represented by the moon sigil on the back of the Clow Book. He's said to have vanished under mysterious circumstances."  
  
"Good. You're interested in the Clow history."  
  
"It's my heritage."  
  
"Do you know more than the others?"  
  
He shrugged. "I doubt it."  
  
"I think you do. I think you might spend more time then the others studying it. I think your ignorance is just all part of the game you play. Now list out the Clow Cards."  
  
In the same heavy voice "Wind, water, fire, earth, time, sleep, sword, fight, mirror, shadow, fly." "All right that's enough." Clow Reed smiled. He felt almost sure now. There was just one final test. "Come with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, I know you don't trust me and I also know you feel confused and isolated and lost. I can help you find your place." The boy hesitated. "Now Syaoran!" Reluctantly he followed.  
  
  
  
He led him to the library. The other heirlooms were safely under lock and key deep in the family vault but this would suffice. It sat in a glass case in the centre of the room. He had forgotten that he would need a key and so locks sprang obediently open at his touch. He slid the board out of its case.  
  
"Make it work." He offered the board to the boy.  
  
"I don't know how." He refused to touch the board.  
  
"Do you know what it does?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then your training has been even more neglected than I thought. It is called a Lazenboard. It will show you where to find what you seek but only if you can make it work. Do it." He shoved the board into his hands.  
  
Syaoran stared at the board for a second, then holding it flat he closed his eyes. What was it that he wanted to know more than anything in the world? He wanted to know where he belonged. He focused on the board and felt a sudden warmth run through him. Words formed like beacons in his mind.  
  
The Clow watched as a magical light formed around him and he spoke words which seemed both old and new. "Force know my plight, release the light."  
  
A piercing beam of light shot from the Lazenboard and struck Clow Reed in the chest. He fished in his pocket where the light was trained. He didn't need to ask what question the boy had asked. It had resounded forcefully throughout the room. Out of his pocket he produced a golden locket. He unfastened the catch and flicked it open. Inside was a miniature portrait. It was a painting of a beautiful young girl with emerald green eyes who had visited him not long ago. The beam of light stayed fixed on it for a moment before vanishing. Clow Reed smiled as destiny unfolded and he saw the shadow boy before him. "It is with her that you belong."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"There are many things in life we don't understand. She is your future. Your destiny is to help her capture the Clow Cards and protect her from those who would harm her."  
  
"What do you mean? Stop playing with me. Kai is the card master. He'll capture the cards."  
  
"No. I swear to you I am not playing with you and never have been. Kai is not the card master. He never will be. You are the cardcaptor. You have been all along. You've just been hiding it, hiding it from your family and from yourself. Your skills mental, physical, magical are all stronger then you imagine. You are a very powerful magician Syaoran. One of the most powerful."  
  
Syaoran turned away. "You're lying. How can I be powerful? I can't do any spells at all. I'm weak. Everyone knows that. Everything hurts me. Especially magic. It hurts so much I can't do it."  
  
"It hurts you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"No."  
  
"I promise I will only look into the here and now. At nothing else." He placed a hand on his head. "Just for a moment."  
  
The boy nodded and the Clow felt his thick defences relax. Calling up his magic he passed into his mind. As he journeyed through the outer layers of his head he took note of these defences. The boy was practically immune to suggestion and mind reading. Then he passed into the deeper layers of consciousness. He wasn't ready for the darkness in the boy's mind. For a moment the shadows nearly engulfed him. His mind was full of them. But it was not a terrible darkness as he knew he would find in Kai's mind. It was a darkness of secrets and of fear. A darkness that had been seeded in him by his family.  
  
It had, he thought, the potential to swing either way. It could become hard and cold and deadly if left alone. But underneath the darkness other things glowed. There was courage and compassion and determination and the potential for deep love. All it needed was for someone to breath life into it. He wanted to stay in that place and help the light enter it but he knew that was not his role. It must be the work of others. Because though you could wish for it you could not change people by magic. And besides he had promised the boy he would look only at the here and now.  
  
Then suddenly he was looking through Syaoran's eyes. It took him a moment to adjust. His glance fell on the Lazenboard. Inside his head he yelled. The board was filled with searing blue light. A high pitched whine filled his ears and he felt a stab of pain. He looked around and he saw his own body which had slumped slightly forward. The gold and silver light which ran through it was almost blinding. His ears were filled with a silent scream. The force of it threw him back into his own body.  
  
"You live like this?" A magician could be trained to see magic and nearly everyone with magical powers had the ability to sense when a powerful magic was being used but no one he had ever heard of could see latent magic naturally. And the boy lived with dozens of sorcerers. Everything in the manor must show up traces of magic. No wonder his reactions could be so slow and he didn't like magicians.  
  
"You see like this always? You can't control it? You don't like it? Okay. I can help you with this if you want me to. I can siphon some of the power off so it doesn't hurt. Do you want me to do that?" He nodded. "But first you and I are going to have a talk. Sit down."  
  
He sat on the couch. Syaoran sat beside him. "The first thing you must remember is that you are the cardcaptor, not Kai, not Aroto, not your mother, no one but you. So the cards are your responsibility. If anything happens to them, if they fall into the wrong hands, if you or anyone else uses them for dark or violent purposes it will be you who is to blame, understand. But don't worry you will not carry that burden alone. Do not misuse the cards in any way or use them for evil. You have much power. Don't let it corrupt you like many members of your family have.  
  
"Now about your abilities. They need training, especially your magic."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "My family wants Kai to be cardcaptor. They all believe he's the best. Even my mother thinks I'm too weak to fight. She's afraid I'll get hurt."  
  
"Surely there's someone you can trust to help you? Someone outside your family."  
  
"Wei might."  
  
"Good. Also find time to study magic on your own. There are books in the library, which will help you and pick up everything you can from your lessons. You don't have to show your skills to the others. It's only yourself that you must not hide from. Trust in your abilities. There is something I can do to protect you from the others. I can put a spell on you. It will alter your personality. Make you tougher, more arrogant and ruthless and above all loyal to the Li family, zealous even."  
  
Syaoran recoiled in horror shaking his head furiously. "I don't want to be like them. I don't want to be another one of them. If that's what you're offering me just keep away." He backed away until his back collided against the wall. He was terrified. Tears ran down his face as he began to cry.  
  
Suddenly Clow Reed realised that though he acted mature the boy was still only a small bewildered child who had taken all he could take.  
  
Clow Reed seized him and hugged him doing his best to comfort him. For a moment the boy struggled like a frightened wild animal then he gave in and buried his head in his shoulder, sobbing low pitiful sobs. He stroked his hair trying to give comfort. "It's going to be all right. I know it doesn't seem so now but it is. There are good things in this world for you to do."  
  
"I don't want to be like them." He was shivering violently. "And I don't want to die."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't make me like Kai. He's a murderer."  
  
"It's all right. Listen. I know you're afraid. But this spell I'd use. It wouldn't hurt you or change you in anyway. It would just make you think you were like Kai for a few years. But as soon as you release the sword the spell would begin to dissolve and the more you're exposed to Clow magic the faster it will break. By the time you've encountered a few cards it will be gone. You'll just be you, I promise. But I won't do it if you don't want me to. It's your decision."  
  
Syaoran looked up at him. "And I won't be changed at all?"  
  
"Only by what changes are made in the natural progression of growing up. You will still be you. Your friends will be your friends, your opinions your opinions you will just have for a while that ruthlessness and zealousness Aroto and the other elders so value."  
  
"Then do it. Do it now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Do it."  
  
"I'll have to put you under if I'm to help you with the pain."  
  
"Okay." Clow Reed was still holding the boy. He reached up with his powers and let it trickle into his mind.  
  
"Wait." Said Syaoran suddenly. "Who are you?"  
  
"Just an old man. One who wants to see his hopes fulfilled and his family, his real family safe." For a second recognition flickered in Syaoran's eyes. Then he felt the weight of Clow Reed's power and he shut down. Bright light engulfed them. He entered the boy's heart again. Searching for the centre of his magic and then the magic which fuelled his uncontrolled gift of magic sight. He left some of the magic there. It was a useful gift to have. But it would be weaker now and triggered in the form of emotion not light. But there was the spare power to deal with. After a moment's thought he opened the locket with the painting in it and confined the power inside. It might one day be of use. Then he turned to focus on the altering spell. Sifting through the complicated layers and emotions of his thoughts he began to change them. Instead of altering the boy completely he simply encouraged traits that were already there; his stubbornness, his volatile temper, his arrogance, he made them bloom and directed them towards utmost loyalty to the Li family and the council of elders. As an afterthought he gave him the ruthlessness that was so highly valued. He knew it would satisfy them enough to have them feel he was an important part of the family. Then he put the lock on the spells. They would fade gradually if he managed to unlock the sword and get safely away from his family. If by some unlucky twist of fate he could or would not unlock the sword and stayed here all his life, well he'd probably be happier like this anyway.  
  
He covered the spells well. You couldn't be too careful with all these wizards around. Then he returned to his own body. Syaoran was still limp. He stroked his hair. This was the hardest, most painful part. The boy was brave yet vulnerable and he was already thinking of him as one of the circle of people he cared for. But now it was time to say goodbye. The boy would not even know who he was.  
  
He put his hand on his head once more and let gold light lace through his fingers. "Forget." He said. "Forget me and all I have done. Forget what you have seen tonight. But remember deep down what we have talked about. Remember what it is you must do and above all remember to do right." And that was it. All memory of him vanished.  
  
Syaoran slumped forward, unconscious. Clow Reed just managed to catch him. He looked out the window. It was dark. The full moon had risen. He picked the boy up in his arms and carried him outside. He followed the path towards his house. He had just entered the little wood when he heard a polite cough. He looked around. Wei had come to meet him. "Shall I take him sir? I would let you carry him but Lady Yelan might become worried."  
  
Clow Reed looked up into the other man's face. There was nothing but honesty there and Syaoran trusted him. "You wanted me to consider him all along, didn't you?" He asked. "That's why you put me in that room. You wanted to see him. You knew he'd come."  
  
"Yes sir. Master Syaoran has a habit of playing there when no one is watching. He works better under the moonlight. Though of course the family do not believe so. They think that Miss Mei-lin lets him win."  
  
"I know. He needs training though and I can't provide him with it."  
  
"I can see to it, sir. I would have seen to it earlier but I did not want him to exert himself for nothing. It carried with it considerable risks. But if there is a purpose?"  
  
"There is a purpose." He passed the prone form of Syaoran to Wei's outstretched arms. "Take care of him. He's a strong one but he has a rocky road ahead of him."  
  
"Don't worry, sir, I will. Is there any message I can deliver to Master Aroto for you."  
  
"Yes. Tell him I was unexpectedly called away. Thank him for his generosity and tell him I won't be back."  
  
"Very good sir."  
  
He looked down once more at Syaoran. Asleep, his feral amber eyes closed he looked quite peaceful. He touched his arm lightly, knowing it would be the last time he saw him and thought of another child in a distant country who did not know what was in store for her either. There was a good deal of hardship in front of them both. He hoped they would find one another.  
  
With a nod to Wei he walked away and vanished into the night.  
  
  
  
Four years later.  
  
It was very late. The full moon was high in the sky. Kai stood in the centre of a circle of candlelight in the courtyard of the mansion under the watchful eye of almost the entire Clow dynasty. They had gathered to watch him complete the ceremonies which would make him a cardcaptor.  
  
"And do you swear to protect the Li family and the Clow Dynasty?" Aroto standing before him asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Give me your hand."  
  
The boy did so, palm upwards. Aroto slit it with a small blade. The blood dripped onto the sigil of the Clow. Aroto began to chant. "Spirits of the ancient you are called. You servant Li Kai stands before you. Blood of blood calling to you. Grant him your powers to do your will." He stepped back. "Now draw the sword."  
  
The sword pendant lay on a velvet cushion on a stone plinth. Slowly Kai stepped forward and reached out towards the pendant. Everyone in the courtyard held his or her breath as they watched history unfold. His fingers clasped around the pendant. Nothing happened.  
  
There was a pause as the audience waited for the light as the sword was finally released. Kai's hand closed around the pendant a little tighter. "Release." He said firmly. There was another pause. He began to toss the pendant this way and that in desperation. "Release! Release! RELEASE!"  
  
A murmur started up in the crowd. Kai wheeled around furiously, dropping the pendant back on the pillow. "No! Shut up! The sword is mine! Mine! I am the cardcaptor. I am the Card Master. You submitted to me! You all submitted!"  
  
"I didn't." The voice came from the roof. Everyone looked up. Syaoran sat on the eves of the roof, his form silhouetted against the moon. "I never submitted to you."  
  
"Syaoran!" It was almost a growl.  
  
"I challenge your right Kai. I challenge your right to the sword and your right to capture the cards."  
  
Kai laughed. "So developed some backbone, have we? I've beaten you in every fight we've ever had. I don't mind beating you once more. Chose your challenge."  
  
"Sword."  
  
"Done. A sword." From the crowd someone tossed him a ceremonial but still deadly blade.  
  
Yelan grasped Wei's arm. "He'll be killed. Kai will show him no mercy."  
  
"Have a little faith, my lady." Said Wei calmly. "He knows what he's doing."  
  
Syaoran leapt off the roof. He landed lightly between Kai and the pillow containing the sword. Everyone gasped. Syaoran had a reputation and everyone knew he had never made anything like that kind of jump before.  
  
The two boys faced each other. Syaoran was smaller and lighter than the burly Kai. He looked almost pitiful in his rough training gear compared to Kai's elaborate robes. He was unarmed. "Are you trying to mock this ceremony?" Demanded Kai. "You aren't even armed. I will teach you to respect the ceremony and respect me!"  
  
He slashed the sword towards him. Syaoran ducked neatly out of the way and the reached behind him. Without any ceremony or even thought he grabbed the pendant. For a moment he held it then there was a flash of light against the dark. Moonlight glinted off a longsword held in his hand. This time there was no gasp. Everyone was too amazed.  
  
"NO!" Kai yelled. He lunged with a deadly blow, which would have driven itself into Syaoran's heart. But the boy was too fast. There was a clang of steel as the two swords locked. Syaoran broke away. Then, his sword moving like liquid lightning he struck, one blow, two blows. Kai failed to block the third blow and the sword slipped in and under his blade. His weapon flew from his hand and landed with a clatter on the stone. Kai made to run for it but with one kick Syaoran floored him and pressed the sword to his throat.  
  
"I could hurt you now like you've hurt me all those times." His voice was cold and even. "But I'm not going to. I'm not going to waste my time. I am taking the sword and the elemental scrolls and I am going to Japan to find the capturing wand." Somewhere in his head a spell kicked in. "For the glory of the Li family." He turned and walked away.  
  
There was complete silence in the courtyard. Then Yelan pulled herself together. "Li Syaoran has drawn the sword. As clan leader I declare that he will not be contested by any. He will be the chosen one of the Li family. He will be our cardcaptor."  
  
Within a few weeks the boy was gone. On his way to Japan to meet his destiny.  
  
The Beginning *** Apologies also that owing to reasons too numerous to bore you with I have had to use the incantations provided to us by a certain evil incarnate American company whose name must not be uttered even in print. (It begins with N and rhymes with Pelvana.) 


End file.
